espejo
by Irdipines
Summary: One-shot inspirado en el capitulo "Roadside attraction" , talvez candie lo le dijiera la verdad a Dipper, solo son palabras del orgullo de su corazón. (Candip)


**Bien chicos pues este es mi segundo fanfic que escribo aquí en fanfiction sobre Gravity Falls jajaja, ando inspirada por el capítulo "Roadside Attration" y pues me surgió este one-shot dedicado al Candip (Candy x Dipper) así que bueno ya saben si no les gusta el ship mejor huyan ¿vale? jajajaja**

 _ **Espejo**_

Aun no sé qué es lo que siente mi pecho exactamente, es como un vacío en el estómago y a la vez muchas ganas de llorar, tal vez él no lo comprenda, tal vez nadie lo comprenda, tal vez ni yo misma lo comprendo, solo sé que tengo una mezcla de sentimientos, y honestamente no sé qué sentir, ni que pensar, ni cómo actuar.

Después de regresar por Soos a aquel laberinto de Maíz (pobre Soos estaba asustado), lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en irme a casa para llorar en mi habitación.

Si supieras que desde que te conocí, a ti y a Mabel he estado enamorada de ti tanto como tú lo has estado todo el verano de Wendy…mi obsesión estúpida que nadie sabe...

Nunca Podré olvidar la primera vez que te hable en aquella fiesta, un chico lindo, pero tímido pensé, muy contario a lo que es mi amiga Mabel, eso me gusta en cierta forma, pero también me hace tener miedo de atreverme a estar cerca de ti, de decirte eso que desde hace semanas he empezado a sentir por ti, hasta el día de hoy.

No pude evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas al decirme que me veía linda, fue como un sueño, algo en ti era distinto, eso que me había frenado a dar el primer paso, le temo tanto a tu inseguridad, porque yo también lo soy, ¿ y es que acaso Dipper Pines se ha fijado en mí?, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, porque soy honesta conmigo misma, jamás seré como Wendy, no soy tan valiente, y ruda como ella, solo soy yo Candy Chu, una niña (casi preadolescente)de 12 años que cursa el sexto año de Primaria, eso siempre he sido, o más bien soy Candy Chu la chica rara fanática de los Gatitos, amante de los Comics, y la chica de anteojos mitad asiática que nadie nota nunca, pero tú me has notado eso cambio mi perspectiva, pero solo fui una más en tu afán loco de olvidar a Wendy, solo una más…solo fue una idea mía, solo me hice ilusiones una vez más, no quiero más esto, y es por esto que he tenido que mentirte, después de platicar contigo durante el trascurso de regreso me di cuenta que eres más interesante de lo que yo pesaba, pero no tiene caso, esto ya no tiene caso, solo se una cosa…quiero irme sola a casa, dormir y pensar que esto fue solo un sueño, y que yo nunca le confesé mis sentimientos a Dipper.

Me despido del señor Pines, de Mabel, de Soos y de Grenda, y por ultimo me despido de ti.

-Creo que es hora de irme a Casa Dipper, fue un buen día a pesar de todo- rio nerviosa he involuntariamente acaricio un mechón de mi cabello.

-¿Un día de locos no?- te ríes con nerviosismo, lo pedo notar estas sudando de nuevo.

-Si, bueno no es como que a diario me enfrente a mujeres mitad araña y caiga desde una gran altura en un teleférico jajaja- rio fingidamente para que no note que estoy incomoda.

-Si tal vez no mujeres araña, pero si hay nomos, fantasmas y sin mencionar los unicornios-

-Pfff por favor no me hagas recordar los unicornios- tomo mi mochila y la coloco en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Y bueno..nos vemos mañana Dipper- me doy la vuelta, ese vacío en el estómago se siente más fuerte, solo quiero irme a casa.

-Oye…¿segura que quieres irte sola?, puedo acompañarte si gustas, digo…es ..bueno es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de lo patán que me he portado hoy contigo- me doy la vuelta y te miro, estas apenado mirando al piso con tus manos en los bolsillos de tus pantalones cortos, quisiera irme sola, pero a la vez quisiera ir contigo ¡basta ya sentimientos!.

-Muy bien- suspire- está bien vamos, solo porque me debes un paseo- rió, ¿pero qué carambas he dicho?, muy bien recordatorio, después de esto debo olvidarme por completo de Dipper pines.

Toma mi mochila y se la pone en sus hombros, vaya que es un caballero, lo he visto como es con su hermana Mabel, son esas pequeñas que hacen a Dipper Pines el chico más tierno que existe, no sé cómo es que dice que no sabe cómo tratar a una chica.

-Oye Candy …he yo ..bueno. Mira un a la..bueno..rayos no sé qué decir, bien empecemos de nuevo vale?- dices nervioso ante el incómodo silencio que adornaba el camino a mi casa, bien ok si entiendo, no sabes cómo tratar a una chica, pero definitivamente es el Dipper que era antes, aunque a una parte de mi le gustaba más el Dipper seguro de sí mismo, creo no fui la única….si tan solo él se diera cuenta de lo lindo que puede ser cuando no está nervioso.

-Oye Dipper y ¿cómo van las cosas con tu tío Ford?- le hago la plática para que se sienta cómodo.

-Pues las cosas están un poco difíciles ¿sabes?, todo el verano me obsesione con la idea de encontrar al autor de los Diarios, y resulto ser mi Tío abuelo que se encontraba viajando entre Dimensiones, y ahora ni nuestras mentes están seguras ya que Bill nos asecha día y noche, bueno sabes Candy no lo sé, es muchas cosas que asimilar y en tan poco tiempo- me dice sinceramente, me agrada sinceridad.

Miro más cerca mi Casa, me detengo en la entrada y lo miro, sonrió para disimular mi emoción, y a la vez mi tristeza.

-Bien, esta es mi casa…gracias por acompañarme- estiro mi mano para pedirte mi mochila, me la das y me doy vuelta hacia mi casa sin mirarte, quiero esconder mis lágrimas, que están a punto de brotar…

-Nos vemos mañana Dipper- doy un paso al frente pero tú me detienes con tu dulce voz de gatito.

-¡Espera!- no quiero que me mires llorar, solo me detengo sin mirarte, mientras tú tomas mi muñeca hacia ti.

-Candy yo..lo lamento mucho de verdad, sé que no quieres hablar del tema y que ya me has dicho que ya no tienes ningún interés en mí, pero realmente me siento mal por lo ocurrido hoy, solo quiero…bueno pedirte una vez más que me perdones por ser tan idiota, eres una chica increíble, lista y bueno…- te detienes y yo curiosa volteo para mirarte, estas sonrojado y mirando al piso.

-Eres una niña muy linda Candy, no mereces a un idiota como yo- te tomo gentilmente del hombro, eres en verdad un chico tan tierno Dipper Pines.

-No te preocupes Dipper, entiendo, y bueno todo ya está bien ¿ok?, olvidemos lo sucedido y comencemos de nuevo ¿te parece?- levantas la mirada y me regalas una sonrisa sincera y nerviosa a la vez, finjo estar bien para que tu estés bien, nos miramos unos escasos segundos a los ojos, te acercas a mí, ¿es que acaso vas a bésame Dipper pines?, estoy a centímetros de ti, pero no tomas la iniciativa para besarme, otra vez estas dudando de ti mismo, definitivamente no puedo con esto, así que lo evito dándote un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes Dipper, lo que te he dicho es cierto, creo que ..- me interrumpes con tus ataques de nervios -Soy un tonto lo siento, por un momento pensé que…- te detienes..¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?.

-No lo sé sabes que tú y yo…bueno no lo sé- te abrazo, tu correspondes ese abrazo con tus cálidos brazos, fueron segundos que parecieron eternidades.

-Sabes Dipper..me he dado cuenta que no te conozco lo suficiente, ni tu a mí, y sabes..creo que tú realmente no has olvidado..tu sabes a Wendy, y no se creó que no sería justo para ambos esto-

-O vaya- suspiras- aquí vamos de nuevo- que pesimista eres.

-¿Lo ves? Sigues comparando situaciones, desvalorándote, y honestamente no es lo que yo busco en un chico, yo busco a alguien lindo, tierno, valiente, que esté dispuesto a luchar por mí, y en verdad Dipper Creo que no te conozco lo suficiente, aun no sé si ese Dipper que conocí hoy es el real, ¿te parece ser amigos? y si las cosas se dan, será el destino- digo muy segura de lo que he dicho.

-Me parece bien Candy, ¿amigos?- me das la mano.

-Amigos- la estrecho y te abrazo nuevamente – ok Dipper entonces nos vemos mañana, que tengas dulces sueños- beso tu mejilla antes de irme, antes de cerrar la puerta te miro y me despido con un gesto de mano, cierro la puerta y me siento en el suelo abrazando mis piernas, sé que me arrepentiré de esto mañana, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que realmente es muy pronto, quiero conquistarte, quiero conocerte, solo espero que esto sea un lazo más allá de un simple verano…porque esto pronto terminara….

 **Y bueno chicos aquí termina esto jajaja, espero les haya gustado, y bueno no soy súper fan del Candip pero me agrada esta pareja no me disgusta y realmente quería escribir esto, y bueno en sus reviews díganme si les gustaría que escribiera la versión de Dipper, y con mucho gusto lo haré.**

 **Besos y abrazos de oso polares pachoncitos.**


End file.
